legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fujisaku No Sai
This is about the biography. For tactics on the encounter, see Fujisaku No Sai (Tactics) '' ''Fujisaku was an amazing inventor, but his failures of creation have overtaken his very will. Fujisaku No Sai, the Weapons King, is of the former Sai Clan and leader of the Aerous Lords and Sai Followers. He is the discoverer and founder of Aerous Isle. There, he rests, finding it as a new home away "from despicable idiots" and awaits anyone who dare challenges him. Fujisaku is a deadly marksman, inventing two needle type akimbo guns that do explosive damage. They also have all sort of various attack suitable for the combat triangle. He can also manipulate various elements. Biography The First Great Legend War In the war between Nikk, Spetznaz, Grimmok and OMNI, Fujisaku was a neutral follower. He fought against all four, but failed on Day 6 of 7 of the battle. He seceded, seeing his weapons as useless and inventing something new that can overcome any battle. This led to his joining of the Engineering Guild, actually founding it with Gnomes. Fujisaku tried to make a sword-like shotgun, able to fire a shot while slashing an opponent. He discarded the schematics later as the first attempt nearly cost him his life in an explosion. The second weapon was a minigun version of a shotgun. However, the cost of materials hampered his plans. Fujisaku then left the guild, disowning his profession cape ownership to Gnomernaut. He found his own materials to construct a new gun of his own. The Needle Akimbo Guns Fujisaku eventually gathered up crystalline crystals, Xoidium ore, and many gears and mechanisms, as well as a harpoon, magic stabilizer, and sharpened blades to create a new weapon that can deal sufficient results. This was called the NA-7. (Needle Akimbo). Rebellion and Aerous Isle Fujisaku rebelled against many outposts of the world, thinking no one realized his full potential. He assaulted his brother Daiyara, who defeated him finally at Clydesville. After being captured, Fujisaku escaped with his newly created Fujisaku Wraiths, and killed Daiyara. Fujisaku then stole his helmet, making it his own. He then went on a perilous journey, and became a wanted criminal. He also mastered the art of Smithing, making his own set of armor. He discovered a huge enclave, and dubbed it Aerous Isle. Fujisaku experimented with his Wraith creation, making more servants, and a Fujisaku Grand Guardian to guard his lair. His bounty raised to 300 Gold. (300m). In addition, he added silencers to his guns. He currently rests in Aerous Isle, awaiting any challenger. In The Game Fujisaku appears in Aerous Isle, in both Prodigy and Master modes. He is available after the Aerous questline, and requires the Isle Tome to enter his enclave. In addition, he is soloable, but not on Master mode. Personality He has a negative personality. Anything he creates that gets "negative" remarks results in himself becoming infuriated. Trivia *He is a soloable Uber set boss. However, this can take hours to complete.